


I think you’re cute! Call me?

by ALL_CAPS



Series: BokuAka week 2020 [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Barista!Bokuto, BokuAka Week 2020, Day 1, I GET TO DO IT THIS YEAR!, I had so much fun with this, M/M, Oneshot, ahhh, bokuto is w h i p p e d, coffee shop AU, guys i finally wrote a coffee shop au, student!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Bokuaka week 2020Day one: Coffeeshop AUBokuto Koutarou works at Sugar and Spice a cafe where Akaashi Keiji frequents very often. Both have a crush on the other, but have no clue how to manage them. Until one finally shoots their shot.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I think you’re cute! Call me?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH YEAH I FINALLY GET TO DO THIS!!!! ENJOY DAY ONE

Akaashi had always frequented the small coffee shop on the way to his university. It was close, fairly inexpensive, good drinks, and one great plus. The cute barista with salt and pepper hair and bright golden eyes. The only problem? He was too nervous to talk to him. Every day the literature major would order a chai tea latte and a croissant and sit at the tables in the cafe and pull out his computer and work on homework, browse the internet, or make late minute changes on his essay about classic japanese literature. Though most of the time Akaashi found himself staring at the cute barista. Over the long amount of time he had been coming to the cafe, he had learned the boy was named Bokuto. Akaashi had always thought he resembled an owl in a sense, his big bright gold eyes, his loud personality and voice, and his black and white hair fell messily framing his face, his hair seemed to mimic feathers too. 

* * *

Bokuto had worked at Sugar and Spice since his freshman year at university, the sports medicine major had a knack for making drinks and leaving a smile on customer’s faces. For the past 4 years Bokuto worked alongside Sugawara, the head barista; Yachi, a newer coworker; Hinata, Bokuto’s workplace apprentice; Ushijima, who worked in the bakery side of the cafe; and Tsukishima; who worked alongside Ushijima in the bakery. Soon, the barista had learned the names and drinks of the regulars that would stop by. His best friend Kuroo liked a caramel Macchiato, Daichi liked straight black coffee, (Unrelated note: the guy always looked like he needed it) Kageyama only ever got milk, (Hinata and Yachi had always tired to get him to get other things but it was always milk) Yamaguchi, who either got a strawberry mango lemonade when it was hot or a hot cocoa when it was cold, and the many other regulars who would stop in. Everyone seemed to enjoy Bokuto working at the cafe. Though, there was always one regular that Bokuto adored, the dark haired student who would come in at 9:36 on the dot each day, order a croissant and a chai tea latte, sit at the table with a chair on the right side and a bench connected to the wall on the other, and pull out his computer. Bokuto was infatuated with him. He knew the boy went by Akaashi, well at least he thought because that was the name he used when he ordered. Bokuto always had his drink ready to go at 9:36 so when Akaashi would walk in Bokuto would wave to him and say a polite hello. Akaashi would always have the correct amount of money on him. Bokuto loved everything about Akaashi, his stormy eyes, his really pretty and probably really soft and fluffy hair, the way he dressed to a t. To put it simply, Bokuto was whipped for his 9:36 regular. 

* * *

“Akaashi-san, how was writing your essay?”

Yamaguchi, who was Akaashi’s junior by one year and also a literature major, accompanied him as the pair walked through the campus on the way to Sugar and Spice.

“Not horrible, though I did have to edit at the cafe because Kenma was up all night playing video games so I couldn’t focus.”

Yamaguchi was taller than Akaashi by a few inches with dark olive hair and freckles.

“Oh no! That must have not been fun.”

Akaashi just shrugged.

“It’s normal, plus I got to chat with the barista again.”

“You’re so in love with him.”

Akaashi went red and stopped dead.

“What?? No I don’t!” 

“You do. I’ve seen it. You look at him the way I looked at Tsukki when I was falling for him.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi I am not in love with the cute barista.”

“Ah! So you think he’s cute!”

“What?!? Wait! Yamaguchi! No!” 

Yamaguchi just laughed at his senior and walked into the cafe. Not a lot of people were there. Just Daichi, the business major; Kuroo, sports medicine major; and a 2 other people who neither Yamaguchi or Akaashi knew. 

“Hello everyone!” 

Yamaguchi walked over to the bakery side of the cafe and handed Tsukishima a bag.

“You forgot lunch again today babe. You left it on the counter.”

The glasses wearing business major was blonde and really tall, probably the tallest in the cafe (besides Ushijima most likely) he accepted the bag and handed his boyfriend a small cake. Suga took notice,

“Tsukishima what did I say about giving people free stuff!”

“Oh so I’ll just ignore all the free stuff you give Daichi.” The baker shot back. 

“Touché touché.” Suga waved to Akaashi and Yamaguchi, “Oh hey guys!! You want your regulars?”

“Yes please Suga-san.” Akaashi replied politely, Akaashi was always polite,

“Please! I need it! Extra sugar! My essay drained me!”

Yamaguchi replied with a bright smile.

* * *

“Bro, you gotta say something!”

“Man~! I don’t wanna embarrass myself!”

Bokuto put his head in his hands, he had been gushing to Kuroo about Akaashi, and just as he was talking about him, the goddamn drop dead gorgeous literature major had to walk in with Yamaguchi. The only reason Bokuto knew the taller one was because Tsukishima was dating him. So the dark olive haired boy came in quite often. Kuroo nudged his friend,

“I know what you should do.”

“Kuroo….” The salt and pepper haired boy just groaned, “What?”

“Hear me out. Hear me out.”

Kuroo waved his hands about.

“Write your number on the lid of the cup with a message like “Call me.” on it!”

Bokuto's eyes lit up,

“Bro...you’re a GENIUS!!”

Suga walked over, 

“Hogging my staff again Kuroo?”

“Oh Sugawara you wound me, I was just helping my dear friend shoot his shot.”

“Well we have customers so order if you want something or leave?”

“So bossy,”

“Love you too.”

“Caramel Macchiato like normal please!”

“3.50 please.”

Kuroo fished out his card and handed it to Suga who ran it through the machine.

“That’ll be out soon!”

“Thanks Suga.”

Bokuto laughed at the back and forth between the bed head and the silver haired barista. This was quite normal for the two. Suga turned and placed a light tap on Bokuto's shoulder, “Akaashi’s here. So is Yamaguchi. Can you make their regulars? Yams wants extra suga okay?”

Bokuto smiled, this was his chance. “Sure thing Suga!”

and with that the salt and pepper barista got to work.

* * *

“Thanks Suga.”

Yamaguchi and Akaashi paid for their drinks and waited until they came. Akaashi found himself staring at Bokuto, he just seemed so happy. His smile was infectious and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. Akaashi let his thoughts wander and he waited, one thought popped into his head. What would it be like to kiss Bokuto? Is he a good kisser? Would he even kiss Akaashi?  _ How  _ would he kiss Akaashi? The literature major was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear Bokuto call his name for his drink. As he went to pick up his drink Bokuto shot him

a wink,  _ what did that mean? _ . Akaashi thanked Bokuto and went to his normal seat. Akaashi was about to take a drink when he realized what was on the cup. On the lid in slightly messy handwriting was a phone number, a little drawing of an owl, and a message that said, “I think you’re cute! Text me!” Akaashi blushed and stole a glance at Bokuto who was looking at him with bated breath, Akaashi nodded a few times and Bokuto seemed to get the memo. He did a celebratory fist pump and Akaashi swore he heard him say a quiet hey hey hey. Akaashi finished his drink and said goodbye, he took his phone from his pocket and glanced at Bokuto as to say “text you later.” Akaashi and Yamaguchi walked out.

“What’s got you so happy Akaashi-san?”

“I got a cute guy's number.”

“So you  _ do  _ like him?”

“Yes Yamaguchi….I think I do.”

**Bokuto (aka the cute barista)**

Hey

It’s Akaashi from the store.

OMG YOU ACTUALLY TEXTED

I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD 

sorry! I just got excited 

oh no it’s fine 

don’t worry

I liked they way you gave me your number

really???

yeah

it was cute

you thought it was cute??? 

i think you’re cute 

YOU THINK I'M CUTE!!!

AHHHHH

I THINK YOU'RE CUTE!!!!

I- oh

thank you

this is going to come off a little forward 

BUT WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?

I’d love that.

REALLY?

really

OKAY! 

LEMME PLAN IT! 

IT'LL BE A SURPRISE AND EVERYTHING!!

I’LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE BEST DATE AKAASHI!!!

I can’t wait. 

Are you free tomorrow?

yes

great! I’ll meet you at the shop at 12:30?

I’ll be there

ahhhh im so excited 

I am too. 

alright! I’ll see you then Akaashi!!!

see you then Bokuto-san

* * *

  
  


Maybe Akaashi will find out if Bokuto is a good kisser. Though all in all, Akaashi couldn’t wait for tomorrow. It was going to be great. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i did this all on mobile bear with me, but catch me uploading day one 33 minutes before midnight.....ahahaha


End file.
